


I Like It When You Call Me Daddy

by Maniacalfreak



Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Promptober 2020, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Promptober Day 4 - Daddy Kink"Please, Daddy,”It just slipped out, unbidden, from Prompto’s lips, and Gladio paused as the word rolled over him like a tsunami. Prompto calling him Daddy was something that came straight out of one of his fantasies -  and fuck if it didn’t make him go hot all over.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947064
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	I Like It When You Call Me Daddy

Prompto Argentum is a lot of things. A photographer, a technophile, an optimistic, and above all - an opportunist. When he saw a perfect opportunity present itself, he took it. When he thought about it, this was no different.

They’re in Lestallum for the Moon Festival to celebrate the coming of the new season and Noct and Iggy went out to check out the late-night vendors down at the market. Iggy was looking forward to learning new recipes and Noct was ecstatic about finding that Tenebraen dessert that he had once when he was a kid. He practically flipped out and dragged Ignis out of their hotel room when he saw the flyer advertising an authentic Tenebraen dessert stand that would be there.

Prompto kind of felt bad for turning Noctis down for a night out. Don’t get him wrong, he loved hanging out with his best friend, it was just… Gladio decided he was going to stay behind and check out the festival in the morning. Which meant they would have the hotel room all to themselves and he hasn’t had any alone time with the shield in _weeks._

He’s been on edge all week, a hair-trigger away from practically begging the guys for some alone time with his boyfriend. His hand was great and all, but it wasn’t Gladio.

Astrals, he hasn’t gotten laid in what felt like _months._ Travelling with two other guys left little to no time for privacy and he missed the feeling of Gladio’s large hands on his body and his thick cock splitting him open and fucking into him so good that he comes so hard he sees stars twinkling behind his eyelids. And dammit, he wasn’t about to just throw away such a golden opportunity that Noctis unknowingly and so graciously threw his way.

Prompto’s hand trailed along the back of the couch, admiring Gladio’s strong body stretched out while he read one of his latest novels. Prompto circled around the edge of the couch to Gladio’s side, placing his hands on Gladio’s abdomen to steady himself as he swung a leg over Gladio’s thighs to straddle his hips.

Prompto could feel a blush working its way to his cheeks as he made his move and took charge, but his eyes held nothing but sheer determination as he sat in Gladio’s lap. You had to go after what you wanted, right?

Prompto placed his index finger at the top of Gladio’s book and slowly pushed the book down until it was no longer obscuring Gladio’s face.

Gladio allowed his book to be lowered away from his face, looking up at Prompto and raising an eyebrow at the blond sitting in his lap.

“Did you really want to read?” Prompto asked with a sly smile tugging at his lips. “Or could I persuade you to do… other things?”

“Oh? And what did you have in mind?” Gladio drawled, setting aside his book to run his hands up his boyfriend’s thighs, his lips pulling into a knowing smirk.

Prompto didn’t initiate sex often and Gladio found himself enjoying this bold, daring side of his boyfriend a little too much, his cock stirring with interest in his jeans.

Prompto’s face flushed, the low rumble in Gladio’s voice sending a shiver down Prompto’s spine, his freckles a sharp contract against his red cheeks as he spread his legs a little wider so Gladio could feel his legs flex on either side of his hips.

Prompto leaned down until their lips were brushing.

“I was thinking that maybe I could break open that new bottle of lube and get you to fuck me,” Prompto whispered against Gladio’s lips.

Gladio’s eyes darkened, his hands tightening on Prompto’s thighs.

“I think that could be arranged,” Gladio growled, his hand rising to cup the back of Prompto’s neck as he caught Prompto’s lips with his own in a smouldering kiss that left Prompto breathless.

Gladio darted his tongue out to lick Prompto’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, getting a low moan and a rock of Prompto’s hips in return. Gladio’s lips twitched at Prompto’s reaction, chuckling under his breath before he eased his tongue past Prompto’s parted lips, his hand trailing down Prompto’s sides to his ass and grabbing a handful of his nice, pert ass and massaged him through the tight jeans that he wore that drove Gladio positively mad.

Gladio knew Prompto owned looser jeans and swore that his boyfriend only did it to torture him. Okay, so what if his eyes tended to wander below the belt whenever Prompto wore those tight-ass jeans? Those jeans made his ass look fucking amazing.

Prompto moaned at the attention, pulling away from the kiss to let his head fall to Gladio’s shoulder as Gladio trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck. Prompto’s breath hitched when Gladio pulled him by his ass to grind their clothed erections together, Gladio’s hands inching beneath his jeans to knead his ass.

Prompto moaned at the friction, Gladio spreading his ass cheeks apart, a finger teasingly dipping into his crack to press against his entrance. Prompto turned his head to mouth at Gladio’s neck, sucking a mark under Gladio’s ear and leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses and scraping his teeth down Gladio’s tanned neck.

“Fuck, I missed this.” Prompto gasped, rolling his hips to grind against Gladio’s and pushing back against the finger rubbing against his hole, the pad of a finger dipping inside and sending a shiver of need through him and causing him to whine.

He needed Gladio inside him, like, _yesterday._

Gladio couldn’t even remember the last time he and Prom had a few hours to themselves to do this. To take his time opening Prompto up with his fingers until Prompto was a writhing, sobbing mess, begging to be fucked. It had to have been before they left Galdin Quay when they had a quick romp in their hotel room while Noct and Iggy were out fishing. But that… that was almost a whole month ago.

Dammit, has it seriously been that long since they’ve had a good fuck?

Having Prompto above him like this, practically _seducing_ him by talking him into fucking him already has him hard and aching to bend his petit lover over the arm of the couch until the only sound that left Prompto’s pretty little mouth was breathless cries of his name.

“Me too, Prom, fuck, me too.” Gladio rasped, removing his hands from Prompto’s jeans to run up his back, dragging his black and white tank over his head as he went so he could look his fill of the blonde’s chest and get his hands on his smooth skin.

“What do you say we move this to the bed?” Gladio husked, trailing his lips up Prompto’s neck to lick the shell of his ear.

“No,” Prompto gasped, pushing himself up with a hand on Gladio’s chest while the other summoned the bottle of lube. “I don't want to wait. I want you to fuck me right here on this couch.”

Gladio blinked up at Prompto in astonishment, his body shaking as he roared with laughter, jostling the blond in his lap. “You keep _lube_ in the Armiger?”

Prompto’s cheeks turned a furious shade of red and he slapped Gladio’s chest in embarrassment.

“Shut up, stop laughing at me!” Prompto whined, pouting down at the larger man as he continued to laugh. “Noct keeps his fishing gear in the Armiger, and _you_ keep your favorite book in there – don’t think I haven’t noticed! How is that any different?”

“Because I don’t use my books or Noct’s fishing rods to fuck you with.” Gladio grinned, plucking the bottle of lube from Prompto’s fingers.

Prompto didn’t get a chance to respond, squealing in surprise as Gladio sat up and flipped him onto his back. Prompto stared up at Gladio with wide eyes, his pupils blowing wide in arousal as Gladio manhandled him, his legs spread on either side of Gladio’s large thighs as he settled between his legs.

“Fuck,” Prompto rasped, his heart thundering behind his ribs and arousal pooling low in his belly at the easy display of strength.

“That’s the idea, baby,” Gladio smirked as his deft fingers made quick work of Prompto’s belt buckle. 

“Fuck yes,” Prompto breathed, lifting his hips to help Gladio peels his jeans down his legs.

Gladio wasted no time in popping open the cap of the lube and spreading a generous amount over his fingers once Prompto was completely naked below him, Prompto spreading his legs to allow Gladio access to his entrance.

Gladio warmed the lube between his fingers before he lowered his hand between Prompto’s legs, his thumb massaging Prompto’s furled hole before slowly easing inside.

Prompto arched against his thumb, gasping as it breached him, bearing down so it slid deeper inside.

“C’mon,” Prompto whined, wiggling his hips in impatience, moaning low when Gladio tugged at his rim. “Want you to fuck me.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I will.” Gladio rumbled, pulling out his thumb to slide his index finger in, and when Prompto was loose enough he slid in a second finger, thrusting it inside and working on opening him up for something much larger than his fingers.

Prompto closed his eyes, panting as Gladio started thrusting his fingers, scissoring and curling his them until he had precum leaking from his cock.

“Please,” Prompto whined, his eyes practically crossing as he threw his head back against the couch cushions when Gladio’s fingertips pressed hard and unrelenting against his prostate. Prompto’s hips rose off the couch, hips stuttering and he writhed against the pleasure wracking through his body. “Fucking shit - _Gladio_.”

“Astral's, you’re fucking sexy,” Gladio said roughly, his fingers thrusting into Prompto’s tight heat, curling and pressing against that spot deep inside that had Prompto’s hips twitching and rocking back against Gladio's fingers.

“Fuck, _ah_ ,” Prompto moaned, his hand reaching down to clasp tightly around Gladio’s wrist, his eyes glassy and filled with need. “I’m ready, please, I need you to fuck me. _”_

“Don’t got to tell me twice.” Gladio breathed, his cock twitching eagerly in its confinement at the thought of finally getting to sink into Prompto’s tight heat. Gladio pulled his fingers free and watched the way Prompto’s hole clenched around nothing.

Gladio rose from the couch to take off the rest of his clothes, his lips pulling into a cocky smirk when Prompto propped himself up on his elbows to watch him, his eyes roaming over his body and lingering a little too long on his cock, hanging thick and heavy between his legs.

“Do you like what you see, baby?”

Prompto’s eyes snapped up to meet Gladio’s warm brown eyes, darkened with lust and felt his mouth go dry.

Prompto had to swallow a few times before he got his voice to cooperate. “I wanna suck you.”

Gladio’s eyes smouldered. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

Prompto licked his lips, his eyes darting down to Gladio’s hard length then back up to his face. “I want that too.”

“Greedy,” Gladio chided, already smiling as he closed the distance between him and the couch, his thumb caressing Prompto’s bottom lip. “Go on then, because after this I’m gonna fuck you so good, that pretty little mouth of yours will be too busy screaming my name to do anything else.”

Prompto exhaled roughly, looking up at Gladio through half-lidded eyes as he took the base of Gladio’s cock in his hand and guided it inside his mouth.

Gladio groaned, drinking in the sight of Prompto’s head bobbing up and down on his cock, his hand stroking the parts of his cock he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Gladio tangled his hand in Prompto’s blond hair, groaning in pleasure as Prompto worked him over with his mouth.

All too soon, Gladio felt the telltale signs that he was getting close - and that just went to show exactly how long it has been since they last did something like this, the effects clearly showing as heat coiled deep in the pit of his stomach.

“Prom, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum.” Gladio grunted, tugging on Prompto’s hair to get him to ease up.

Prompto pulled off his cock with a wet pop, immediately backing off with a grin as he turned around and positioned himself on his knees, wiggling his ass enticingly as he looked back at Gladio over his shoulder. “You gonna fuck me then, big guy?”

Gladio didn’t waste any time kneeling behind Prompto, his hand gripping his slender hips in his hand as the other guided his cock to Prompto’s entrance.

“This is it. Are you ready for me, baby?” Gladio asked, gripping the base of his cock and teasing the head against Prompto’s hole. “Are you ready for my cock?”

“Fuck yes,” Prompto groaned, his breath leaving him in a long whine as Gladio slowly eased the head of his cock inside. His cock slowly sliding in, up, and home within Prompto’s tight, craving body.

“So full,” Prompto gasped, his head bowed between his shoulders as Gladio finally bottomed out inside of him. Gladio was so thick and heavy inside him, that even with the prep Prompto felt the burn from the stretch.

“Yeah? You like that?” Gladio groaned, feeling Prompto clenched around his length as he ran his hands up his sides. “You like the feel of my cock filling you up?”

Prompto whined loudly, his hips grinding back against Gladio, feeling his cock rub against his walls in all the best ways, Gladio’s words going straight to his cock. “ _Ohhhh_ my god, yes.”

“How do you want it, baby?” Gladio growled, his hand reaching around to play with Prompto’s nipple, rolling and tweaking it between his fingers just the way Prompto liked as he let Prompto pick their pace, the blonde's hips slowly grinding against him, getting used to the feeling of being so full. “You want me to fuck you nice and hard?”

“Yesyesyes, _Please, Daddy_ ,” Prompto whined, leaning forward and easing Gladio’s cock out of him before shoving his hips back hard and fast before he stilled.

It just slipped out, unbidden, from Prompto’s lips, and Gladio paused as the word rolled over him like a tsunami.

Prompto froze, holding his breath and hiding his face in his arms when he realized his mistake.

“I – I meant G-Gladio!” Prompto whimpered, eyes squeezed tightly shut and his body tense as a bowstring as he waited for Gladio to pull out of him and leave.

Gladio exhaled, pulling out until only the head of his cock remained inside before thrusting back in, _hard._ Heat coiling tight in his gut and his balls aching to empty themselves into Prompto's body. There was no way he was going to make this last, not with Prompto calling him _Daddy._

Prompto calling him Daddy was something that came straight out of one of his fantasies - and _fuck_ if it didn’t make him hot all over, his cock hard enough to hammer nails. Gladio knew Prompto had almost blurted it out a couple of times, always stopping himself every time he got close to letting the word roll off his tongue.

Prompto jerked forward with a wail, his fingers clawing at the couch at the hard thrust, his toes curling.

“Come on, baby.” Gladio groaned, his hands settling on Prompto’s hips and giving him a few sharp thrusts, encouraging Prompto to start moving again. “Fuck me. Show Daddy how much you want it.”

Prompto moaned loudly and braced his hands on the arm of the couch, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands into the fabric as he fucked himself back on Gladio’s cock in earnest.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock.” Gladio groaned, the words rolling off of his tongue without a second thought, praises spilling from his mouth with every thrust of Prompto’s hips, watching his cock disappear over and over into Prompto’s tight heat. “That’s it. Just like that. _Fuck_ , that’s so good.”

“Gladio!” Prompto sobbed, arching his back when Gladio’s cock slammed against his prostate, making his vision blur with pleasure. “Fuck, _fuck me_ , D-Daddy, _please_.”

Gladio grunted, shifting his hips and gripping Prompto by the waist so he could hit that little bundle of nerves with every thrust, snapping his hips and pounding into the blond ruthlessly, Prompto’s body rocking forward every time Gladio’s hips slapped filthily against his.

“Gladio… _Ah… Yes, right there, Daddy!_ ” Prompto cried out, his words coming out in a mess of whines and broken moans, babbling senselessly as Gladio pounded into him. Gladio reached down to curl his hand around Prompto’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“ _Yes, yes, yes, yes_!” Prompto chanted, bucking his hips back into Gladio’s hard thrusts and thrusting his hips into Gladio’s tight fist, his eyes rolling back into his head as his cock throbbed, the coil of pleasure in his belly building as Gladio hit his sweet spot with every thrust, his cock pulsing and leaking beads of precum in Gladio's hand.

“Yeah? Right there, baby?” Gladio groaned, his hand speeding up in time with his thrusts, his hips starting to lose their rhythm as his orgasm neared. “Are you gonna cum on Daddy’s cock like a good boy?”

“I’m so close, ‘m so close, Daddy.” Prompto mewled, collapsing onto his elbows as he sobbed into his arms, bucking his hips back desperately. “I- I’m gonna cum!”

Gladio fucked into Prompto roughly, slowing his hands and rubbing his thumb over the head of Prompto's cock and rubbing his frenulum. “That’s it Prom, cum for me, baby,”

Prompto arched and with a scream he came all over Gladio’s fist, his cock spurting the last of his release onto the couch below him. Gladio panted, grunting as Prompto clenched like a vice around him and with another thrust of his hips, he came, groaning and shuddering through his orgasm as he leaned over Prompto’s back, mouthing at the back of his neck as he panted.

Prompto sagged, carefully avoiding the wet spot on the couch as he panted for breath, whining under his breath when Gladio slowly pulled out of him.

“You all right?” Gladio asks, breathing hard, running his hand down Prompto’s thigh as Prompto eased onto his side.

“Couldn’t be better,” Prompto reassured, closing his eyes and making grabby hands at Gladio.

Gladio snorted, letting himself be pulled over Prompto’s body and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Mmm,” Prompto hummed, melting into the couch as his breathing slowly returned to normal. The sweat cooling on his body and his cum drying on his belly made him cringe but he didn’t regret it for an instant. “Love you,”

Gladio’s eyes softened, his hand brushing Prompto’s sweaty hair from his forehead. “I know I don’t say it enough, but I love you.”

The way Prompto’s smile stretched across his face was bright enough to solar power all of Lestallum with its brilliance… or it would if there wasn’t mischief twinkling in Prompto’s eyes to accompany the smile he loved so much.

“I know, _Daddy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this one because who doesn't like Daddio? XD  
> I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are loved! <3


End file.
